Un esperado reencuentro
by Afrodita1
Summary: Después de la caída de Sauron, Legolas vuelve al Bosque Negro, sabiendo que una persona especial lo está esperando


Hola chicas, al principio quería hacer de esto un one-shot, pero si les gusta avisenme, así hago mas capitulos (:

El personaje de Ariane es totalmente inventado. Comenten!

* * *

><p>El sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte.<p>

Ariane miraba por la ventana del castillo ansiosa.

Hacía un año y medio que lo esperaba cada día, cada hora.

Desde lejos pudo ver a un hombre montando un caballo.

Su corazón había comenzado a acelerarse de una manera alocada, era el, lo sabía.

Ariane salió del castillo corriendo, sujetandose el vestido largo y blanco, los sirvientes le pidieron que se quede, que ya estaban por servir la cena, pero ella no los escuchó.

Al salir al exterior, sintió el césped entre sus pies descalzos, el suave aroma de las flores y la brisa de primavera. Era como si todo se hubiera vuelto mas dulce con su regreso.

Los ojos de Ariane estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero podía distinguir a Legolas con claridad.

Su cabello largo y rubio moviendose por la leve brisa, sus ojos azules y brillantes, las flechas cargadas en su espalda, la manera de cabalgar como si el caballo estuviera conectado a el.

Legolas sonrió al verla. Acceleró el ritmo del caballo, y se detuvo frente a la elfa.

Se bajó con gracia del caballo de un salto.

Ariane que nunca se detuvo, se tropezó con Legolas, y cayeron al césped abrazados.

El elfo rió, mientras su amiga de toda la vida se aferraba a el. Legolas acarició su cabello con dulzura.

-Yo también te extrañé -susurró en su oído con una sonrisa.

Ariane lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero con una sonrisa.

-Sabía que nadie iba a poder contigo tonto -dijo tomando su rostro -Aunque me tendrías que haber llevado... sabes que soy mejor que tú con el arco.

Legolas rió.

-Sabes que aunque le rogara, tu padre no me hubiera hecho caso -contestó.

-¡El principe ha vuelto! -gritó un soldado, y las trompetas de bienvenida sonaron.

-Estuve tan aburrida, quiero que sepas que es tu culpa... -le reprochó.

Antes de que el principe pudiera contestar, el rey Thranduil se detuvo junto a ellos.

-Veo que sus demostraciones de afecto no cambian señorita Ariane -le dijo con frialdad el rey.

Ariane se levantó e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Legolas se levantó y miró a su padre.

-No tienes por qué hablarle así.

El principe estaba cansado de la forma en que su padre miraba a su amiga como si fuera algo repugnante.

-En tu ausencia te has perdido de muchas cosas Legolas, la señorita Ariane está comprometida con Ryus...

Legolas miró sorprendido a Ariane, ella solo bajó la mirada apenada.

-Por lo tanto, no queremos que le lleguen rumores falsos... ¿no es así Ariane?

Ariane asintió sin levantar la mirada.

-Perfecto -dijo el rey con una sonrisa -, me alegro que hayas vuelto hijo mío. Me siento muy honrado, quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles -dijo tomándolo del hombro y obligandolo a caminar hacia el castillo.

Aquella noche dieron un banquete explendido. El hijo del rey había vuelto y todos lo celebraron.

Ariane se sentó en la larga mesa. Legolas estaba muy lejos, casi en la otra punta.

No veía la hora de poder estar a solas con el y que le relate sus hazañas.

El padre de Ariane se sentó junto a ella.

-Ryus llegará mañana -comentó antes de beber un sorbo de vino.

-¿Tan pronto?

Su padre asintió.

-Me ha llegado una nota.

A Ariane le dan escalofríos. No le gusta Ryus. Es el elfo mas orgulloso que ha conocido.

Ariane sintió la mirada de Legolas. Miró hacia su dirección, cuando sus miradas se conectaron, el movió los labios rápidamente.

La clave para que la espere en el bosque.

Ariane tuvo que esconder una sonrisa.

Al anochecer, Ariane se escabulló por el castillo silenciosamente, burló a los guardias sin ser vista, y se internó en el oscuro bosque que solo era iluminado por la hermosa luna.

Sus pies eran ligeros, se movían sin hacer el menor sonido. Así, llegó a la parte del bosque que usaban desde pequeños como lugar de encuentro.

Legolas estaba allí, sentado frente al pequeño río.

-¿Ryus? -susurró sin voltear.

Ariane suspiró. Se sentó junto a el y lo observó. La luz blanquecina de la luna hacía ver su rostro aún mas hermoso.

-Sabes que no lo he elegido -murmuró.

-No me gusta.

-A mi tampoco.

Legolas clavó sus ojos en ella. Ariane sintió su corazón palpitar rápidamente.

-Entonces no lo hagas.

-¿Qué?

-Que no te cases -dijo el seriamente.

-¿Quieres que escape? -preguntó Ariane.

Legolas sonrió y asintió. Ariane no pudo contener su sonrisa.

-Estás loco Legolas -dijo riendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No es lo que siempre has querido? Te conozco mas que nadie Ariane, siempre has querido alejarte de todo esto.

Ariane perdió su sonrisa.

-Siempre lo he querido, pero no se si quiero separarme de mi gente...

-Sabes que iría contigo, ¿verdad? -dijo Legolas. Ariane dejó de respirar.

No podía creerlo ¿Escaparía con ella?

-¿Por qué te veo tan sorprendida? ¿Creías que te dejaría ir sola? -preguntó el principe.

Ariane lo miró profundamente, cada vez le costaba mas contenerse, sentía una extraña necesidad de probar sus labios, de tocar su rostro... pero sabía que era imposible.

Apartó la mirada bruscamente.

-Eres el principe, no puedes dejarlo todo por alguien como yo -murmuró.

-¿Alguien como tú? -dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa -Eres lo mas importante que tengo Ariane, la única persona que es sincera conmigo, que se anima a desafiarme cada vez que puede, eres la persona con la que mas me he reido, con la que he disfrutado cada momento -confesó, dejándola sin aliento -, eres la persona que mas quiero, desde que te he conocido eres todo eso para mí, y con los años mi amor por ti se ha fortalecido cada vez mas...

Después de decir todo aquello, hubo un largo silencio.

Ariane no podía dar creditos a sus oídos, ¿Legolas la quería?

Una lenta pero creciente lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Ariane miró hacia el cielo, la luna se había escondido detrás de unas nubes grises.

-Aún así tienes que seguir con tu vida, algún día serás el rey, no puedes abandonarlo todo -dijo ella levantandose.

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, pero Legolas le ganó en velocidad y tomó su brazo, obligandola a voltear.

-¡¿Es qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Eres lo único que quiero! -gritó.

Los truenos resonaron en el cielo como nunca antes. La lluvia comenzó a caer muy fuerte.

Ariane sintió como las lágrimas volvían a caer, confundiendose con las gotas de lluvia. Legolas estaba tan empapado al igual que ella, se veía tan hermoso que dolía mirarlo.

No pudo soportarlo mas.

Se acercó y lo besó como siempre había querido. Legolas le devolvió el beso con el doble de pasión, tomandola de la cintura y acercandola, pegandola a su cuerpo.

Ariane colocó rápidamente sus manos detrás de su cuello y lo acercó mas.

Legolas la arrinconó contra un árbol y la obligó a abrir mas la boca. Pronto sus lenguas comenzaron a moverse con frenesí.

La ropa pegada a sus cuerpos era una capa casi tan delgada como si estuvieran solo cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no alcanzaba. Las manos del principe fueron a su espalda y desabotonaron el vestido. Como estaba mojado y pegado a la piel de Ariane, lo fue bajando poco a poco hasta que cayó al suelo.

Legolas apoyó su frente contra la de Ariane y tomó el aire que le faltaba.

Miró hacia abajo y vio su cuerpo tan perfecto, como si hubiese sido moldeado por los dioses.

Ariane se ruborizó. Acercó sus manos al pecho de Legolas, y abrió su camisa. Acarició su perfecto pecho, sintiendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón, mientras el principe la miraba fijamente.

Ariane se detuvo por unos segundos, pero Legolas tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

No tuvo que decir nada, sus ojos lo decían todo.

Cuando cayeron desnudos al suelo parecía un sueño. Ariane era conciente de que lo que estaba haciendo iba a molestar a todo el reino, pero no podía detenerse. Legolas era como una droga, apenas podía parar para respirar, lo necesitaba como si fuera una parte de ella.

Legolas besó cada parte de su cuerpo con dulzura, comenzando por su cuello, y bajando hasta su estómago.

-_Tye-meláne_ -le susurró antes de entrar a ella.

La lluvia caía cada vez con mas fuerza, aún así, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma.


End file.
